


Random Yaoi One-Shots

by Child_Of_Death



Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ouran host club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, omega/alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Death/pseuds/Child_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically what me and my friend came up with. ENJOY MY WONDERFUL READERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm done with this Tamaki! I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I DON'T LOVE YOU! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haruhi then stomped off, leaving Tamaki standing in the middle of the school courtyard. By passers stood and stared at Tamaki, but he didn't care. After all, he just lost the love of his life. Some tears rolled down Tamaki's cheeks. He turned and ran.

Tamaki had been running for a few minutes, not knowing where he was going. He stopped in front of a door, and his eyes widened a bit. It was the door to the host club. Tamaki walked in, knowing that no one would be there that day. He sat down by the window, and cried.

 

Kyouya sighed. He had had a long day, with lots of omegas confessing to him. Again. He didn't understand. Did the fates hate him so much? There were omegas surrounding him, but the one he loved was an alpha...an alpha who was maddly in love with his omega. 

Kyouya sighed again before putting his books in his bag and walking out the front door of the school. 

It had been raining hard for a while now, and Kyouya's ride still wasn't there. Then he remembered that he left something in the club room. Looking at his watch, he figured he had time. So, he walked back to the club room.

 

When Kyouya opened the door, he did not expect to see this. He did not expect to see the love of his life crying. He did not expect to see the room in shreds. And he most certainly did not expect to see his one and only love looking longingly at a knife. 

"TAMAKI!!" 

Tamaki looked up, surprised to see Kyouya there.

"Ky..ouya..?" 

Kyouya rushed over to Tamaki's side and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

"K...Kyou...ya...Haruhi....l-left..." That was all he was able to get out before latching onto Kyouya and crying his eyes out. Kyouya was furious, to say the least. But more than anything, he was confused. Why would Haruhi, or anyone for that matter, want to leave the precious being in his arms? While he was pondering this, he didn't realize that Tamaki had stopped crying until he said

"K-Kyouya...I'm fine now...you can let go..."

Kyouya slowly let go, only to capture Tamaki's lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled away he said

"She doesn't deserve you." He said "You could do so much better...she's the one who lost. You're amazing, and funny, and....I....I can't stand seeing you like this. It hurts," he took Tamaki's hand and placed it over his heart. "Right here. So please, please...just...be happy again."

Tamaki started at Kyouya, speechless, before he started crying again. 

"A-ah! W-was it something I said? I'm so sor-"

"No, I'm just...really happy." Tamaki said with a smile. "These are happy tears."

Kyouya smiled softly, before leaning down slowly. Tamaki hurried up the process, and moved his head upward until their lips connected. It was a soft kiss, but it convayed all their feelings for each other. 

 

Outside, though the two didn't know it, the clouds had parted, and once again, the sun began to shine.


	2. Courting Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is a transfer student at Too, and Aomine tries to court him. Smut ensues.

"But, Aomine-san! I thought...I thought we had something special!" Aomine looked at the young omega girl addressing him. What was her name again? He couldn't remember. "Look," he said. "You were just like all those other omegas. So thanks, but no thanks. Now get lost." The girl ran away sobbing. Aomine watched her go, when something-or someone-hit the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL SATSUKI?!"

The girl huffed, and said "Dai-chan, you really should stop doing that. Do you know how many hearts you have broken?" Aomine shrugged. "They're the ones who throw themselves at me, knowing the risk." The first school bell rang. Aomine went to walk away, but Momoi grabbed his arm and started dragging him to class, with Aomine complaining the whole way.

 

"Okay everyone, today we will have a new student, so please welcome him kindly." Said the teacher. Aomine just looked out the window, ignoring the longing looks that his omega classmates were giving him.

"Okay, Akashi-kun. You can come in now." 

The door opened, and Aomine turned to see the new student. The whole class gasped. The new student was, stunning, to say the least. He had red hair, and mismatched eyes. He was petite, but carried an aura around him of superiority. The teacher said "Akashi-kun, why don't you introduce yourself?" Akashi nodded and said

"My name is Akashi Seijuro. I am 15 years old. Please take care of me." Akashi bowed. Then some alpha shouted "What are you?" Akashi stared blankly at the student before saying "Omega." 

 

All the alphas started whistling, while the omegas sulked. The teacher cleared her throat, and said "Akashi-kun, why don't you sit next to Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun, raise your hand." Aomine blinked, before raising his hand slightly. Akashi started to walk over to him, staring at straight ahead of him, ignoring the perverted looks from the alphas, and the jealous looks from the omegas. When he sat down, Aomine's eyes widened slightly. For some reason, the transfer student smelt...amazing. His smell seemed to allure Aomine in, and suprisinlgy, Aomine let it. 

He was knocked out of his trance when someone flicked him in between the eyes. Aomine groaned, and glared at...Akashi, was it? 

"What the hell?!' Whispered Aomine. Akashi calmly met his gaze before saying " You were getting too close for my liking. Aomine grunted and said "Well, you better get used to it. With the way the alphas are looking at you, you'll be claimed in no time." Akashi smirked.

"And what makes you think I'll let that happen?"

Aomine's eyes widened slightly. "Well," he started. "For one thing, you're small. You seem weak. And the alphas here are very aggressive. And horny."

"Aomine-kun! Is there something you would like to say?" Asked the teacher. Aomine rolled his eyes and looked out the window. But during the class, he would keep catching himself staring and smelling Akashi. Oh God, what was this omega doing to him?

It was lunch time, and Aomine was just walking around, minding his own business, when he walked into a secluded hallway with two people in it. Curious, Aomine moved closer, but stayed out of sight. His eyes widened. It was some aggressive alpha, and...Akashi.

The alpha grinned. "Come on, Akashi-kun~ Don't you wanna hang out with me?~" Akashi turned his head, and said "No thank you." Akashi tried to walk away, but was stopped by the alpha. The alpha grabbed both of Akashi's hands, and pinned him to the wall. Aomine saw Akashi trying to move away, but saw that he couldn't. Aomine was about to walk away, and rub it in his face tomorrow, but....that smell...He turned around, and...good God. Akashi's eyes were scrunched up, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his face had a light pink blush on it. The alpha nuzzled his nose into Akashi's neck before slowly licking it, causing Akashi to yelp, and his eyes shot open. The next thing Aomine knew, the alpha was on the floor, and Akashi was in his arms, with his face pressed into Aomine's chest. Aomine growled and said "Mine." The alpha nodded, and ran away. 

 

Aomine watched him go, before he felt Akashi trying to push him away. Aomine let him go, and stared at him. At first, Akashi had his head down, but when he lifted it, no trace of embarrassment was evident. Only a glare remained. Aomine laughed. "That's the thanks I get for saving your ass?" Akashi's glare only grew. "I did not need your help, Aomine." He turned away, and started walking away before stopping and saying "And just so you know, I don't belong to anyone. Nor do I plan to." Akashi then kept walking. Aomine grinned. To him, that sounded like a challenge. And he never, ever, backed down from a challenge. Ever.

 

The next day, Aomine waited at the gates for a certain redhead to show up. Then, Aomine caught a glimpse of a mop of red hair. He rushed over to greet the red head.

"Yo, Akashi."

The small omega glared up at Aomine. "What do you want, Aomine?" The alpha laughed, and gave Akashi a look that said 'you know exactly what I want.'

"Not happening." Said Akashi. He went to go into the school, only to be surrounded by some alphas. Aomine raised his eyebrow. Yeah, the kid smelt good, but why was everyone so...attached? Aomine started to growl when he saw one of the alphas put his hand on Akashi's waist, slowly sliding it down to his ass. He saw Akashi give him the death glare, but the alpha laughed it off, before he and his friends hurried Akashi inside the building. Aomine sighed. This was going to be a long day...

 

Aomine stretched his arms above his head as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He walked out with the rest of his classmates and found Momoi waiting for him. They started to walk out, when Aomine smelt something. He stopped, and started sniffing the air. 

"Dai-chan?" Asked Momoi. Aomine ignored her and continued looking around. He then saw many unmated and even some mated alphas heading towards the direction of the smell. Aomine sniffed the air some more, before he realized that the smell was an omega going into heat. And not just any omega. It was none other that Akashi Seijuro. Aomine took off in the direction, his senses clouded by his alpha instincts. He didn't hear Momoi yelling his name, he only heard the blood pounding in his ears. The smell grew stronger. Aomine hoped he wasn't too late.

 

When he arrived at the source of the smell, his eyes narrowed. There were alphas. Many alphas. And they were surrounding the little red head omega. HIS omega. They were touching him. They were...they were...Aomine saw red. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of Akashi, blocking him from the other alphas. He growled, seeing that the other alphas were still trying to take Akashi from him. Then he had a brilliant idea.

 

Aomine picked Akashi up off the ground and brought him so he was facing away from the other alphas. He moved his head so there was enough space for him to leave his mark.

"N...no..." Whispered Akashi. Aomine just grinned, knowing that the omega wanted this. He looked at the other alphas before latching onto Akashi's neck and marking him. Akashi moaned, and the other alphas growled, but walked away. Aomine then picked Akashi up bridal style, despite the other's protests, and started walking back to his house, telling Akashi all the things he would do to him when they got there.

 

They finally made it. It took a lot longer than Aomine thought it would, with all the alphas he had to fend off, but they made it. He had Akashi here, in his heat, alone with him at his house. Aomine wasted no time and started taking the clothes off of the shaking red head. Aomine looked at Akashi's face, and almost lost it right there. He looked so...delicious. His hair was a mess, with his bangs sticking to his forehead due to sweat, his eyes were half lidded, and his mouth was slightly open, panting for breath. He had a dark blush on his cheeks, and oh dear lord Aomine had fallen for a guy he had only know for two days and was about to mate him. And to top it off, he had marked the guy. In front of the schools most powerful alphas no less!

 

When he heard Akashi mewl, he tossed all his thoughts to the side. He would deal with them later. All that mattered was right in front of him, and he couldn't wait.

 

Aomine was taking off his pants, his shirt already discarded, when he heard Akashi whisper 

"A...al...pha...." 

 

Needless to say, Aomine lost it. He turned the naked omega over so he was on all fours, and quickly thrusted a finger into his hole. Akashi yelped at the sudden intrusion, but soon it turned into moans. Aomine added a second finger, and then a third, before he deemed the omega ready. Slowly but surely, Aomine pushed himself inside of Akashi. 

"Ah! A-alp-pha! Ah!"

Aomine could only groan in response. This was by far the best he's ever had. He barley gave Akashi time to adjust before he started slamming in and out of the small omega, while growling 'mine' the whole time. He started to go faster and harder, enjoying the screams and moans his omega made. His omega. Yes, that sounded right. Akashi Seijuro was his omega, his mate, and no one else's. No one else could touch him like this, see him like this, or smell him like this but himself. With that thought in mind, he groaned as Akashi came, while he released his own know inside of the red head. They were both panting, until Aomine grinned and said

"Again."

So, our poor little omega was fucked ruthlessly throughout his entire heat. Aomine's parents would be gone for the rest of the month, so that held no problem. And once he explained to the school what happened, that issue would also be absolved. However, they had to stay home an extra day after Akashi's heat ended, for the claimed omega couldnt walk. 

 

Let's just say that while Akashi wasn't too happy, he quickly forgave his alpha. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't forgive him when he was giving him the most adorable puppy eyes ever?


	3. What to expect when you're expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after smut. Life carries on, until Akashi finds out something...well, you'll see. Murasakibara is just happy that there'll be another one of his precious Akachins.
> 
> Omega!Akashi x Alpha!Murasakibara
> 
> Mpreg!

No. This was not happening. Under no circumstances was this happening. Just because he'd been sick the past week and a half didn't mean anything. The fact that he had sex with his alpha right before the sickness started meant nothing. And this pregnancy test in front of him meant nothing. It was wrong. Yeah, that's it. It was broken! Akashi then proceeded to throw up in the toilet. Again.

"Akachin~ I'm home." The giant alpha paused in the door way. "Akachin?" 

Hearing his mate, Akashi quickly scrambled to hide the test and clean himself up. Once he finished that, he flushed the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom. He gave his lover that small, genuine smile that was reserved just for him. However, it didn't comfort Murasakibara as it usually would.

"Akachin? Were you sick again?"

Akashi wasted no time in saying "No I wasn't, Atsushi. Am I not allowed to use the restroom?" 

"Well-" 

Akashi coughed, and started gagging. Murasakibara rushed Akashi up the stairs and into the bathroom, barely making it so Akashi could throw up in the toilet. Murasakibara frowned. 

"Akachin..."

Akashi looked up at his lover before giving him another small smile and saying "Don't worry Atsushi, I'm fine." Murasakibara begged to differ. He stood up, and picked Akashi up bridal style. 

"Atsushi, put me down." The red head glared at the purple haired giant, but he ignored it in favor of taking his beloved omega to the car. Once they were both in the car and Murasakibara started driving, Akashi asked "Atsushi, where are we going?" The alpha took a quick glance at his omega before saying "The doctor."p>

 

Akashi froze. He didn't let it show on the outside, oh no, he was completely calm and had a perfect poker face. On the inside? Well....

'Oh God...the doctors what if this is some incurable disease? Or if I have to stay at the hospital? What if I can't be with Atsushi anymore?'

That was basically what he was thinking, completely forgetting about the pregnancy test he took around 10 minutes ago. Cause that would be ridiculous, right? The feared captain of the generation of miracles and now Rakuzan, pregnant? He simply couldn't imagine it. Cause that wouldn't happen....right?

 

Wrong. The first thought that Akashi had was 'Atsushi what the hell did you do to me." Murasakibara's first thought was 'Oh? I get Akachin, and a mini Akachin? Yay~'

Yup, you guessed it. Akashi Seijuro, the most fearsome captain there was, the most commanding and somewhat sadistic person most people will ever know, was pregnant. 

The drive back to their house was silent. Both alpha and omega were lost in thought. The first thing that either of them said was spoken as soon as they walked into the house.

"Atsushi...you won't...leave, right?" Akashi hated how that sounded, how weak and scared he seemed. But, he knew it was a very important question, and the answer needed to be know. So, Akashi sucked up his pride and asked. He got the reaction that every omega would hope for.

Murasakibara looked at Akashi, before pulling him into a tight hug and saying

"Akach-no, Seijuro. I love you. I know I don't say it a lot, but I do. And having you and a mini you is the best thing I could hope for~" Atsushi then paused a moment before saying "And I will even share 1/4 of my snacks with them.

Akashi chuckled into Atsushi's chest, before looking up and saying "You know they probably won't look exactly like me, right? Yes they'll have my genes, but they'll have yours as well." Murasakibara paused and thought about that. Then he smiled(smirked, but I'm saying smiled cause you can't just smirk at Akashi) and said "Then maybe they'll be lucky and be my height~" Akashi's fist met Atsushi's face. 

 

The next morning, Murasakibara had a black eye.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans are extinct, Jean and Marco settle down. (YES MARCO IS ALIVE)

*thud* 

The last titan fell, making dust cover the area. Jean wiped the sweat off his forehead, and squinted, looking for any signs of life. When the dust cleared, the area where they had been fighting were covered in half eaten bodies and the bones of titans. Jean glanced back to the titan that Eren and Levi had just taking down. It was the last one. Ever. 

The human race had gathered the last of their courage for one final battle, and, thanks to the ones who survived, and the many more that bad perished, the titans were gone. They could live in peace, and not hide behind a giant wall.

Jean looked at Eren and Levi. He knew what they would do. They would settle down together by the ocean. Armin would try to break Annie out of her crystal. Mikasa would probably follow Eren around to 'keep an eye on the midget'. Kirsta- or Historian really, would rule as the queen. Connie and Sasha would probably end up together, one way or another. And as for him? Well, Jean had very specific plans that he would only carry out with a specific person.

"Jean!!"

Ah, speak of the devil. Jean turned around to greet the person calling his name. 

"Jean, we did it! The titans are gone!"

Jean smiled, not his usual-i-hate-you-all-but-will-smile-anyway smile, but a genuine smile, one that only this person could bring forth. 

"Come on Jean, we gotta start planning where we're gonna live!" The person grabbed Jean's hand and started tugging him along. Jean let out a laugh. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming. But first..." Jean spun the person around and gave them a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a heated or suggestive kiss, but an innocent, pure kiss, one that conveyed their emotions, their love, their relief. When they parted, the person said

"I love you Jean."

Jean gave one more of his rare genuine smiles, and said

"I love you too...Marco."

And with that, they walked off together, discussing their plans for the future, with nothing else but themselves in their minds. Because sometimes, the world will give a happy ending to some. They'll give them what they always wanted, if they can prove themselves. And prove themselves they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER T^T I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE
> 
> and BTW, anyone want a character x reader story? I'll do one if I know the character. 
> 
> COMMENT BELOW FOR A STORY SPECIFICALLY FOR YOU  
> ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓


End file.
